RWBY Babysitter
by DaPieBomb
Summary: What if the people of RWBY were normal? What happens when a chance encounter with a Blonde babysitter leads to family problems and a bad time? Will this turn out all right for everyone, even through all the terrible dealings? Hopefully... Rated M for possible violence and/or sexual encounters
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as a loud rapping noise came from the front hallway.

"Bake! Door!" My younger sister cried as she ran over to me.

"I heard, no need for yelling." I quickly stood up and rushed to the door. To my surprise a Girl stood there, just a little taller than myself.

"Hello!" She quipped ecstatically, adding a little wave.

"Hi, are you the watcher?" I said enthusiastically, pushing my reading glasses up.

"I guess, this is the Belladonna establishment?" She looked at a small piece of paper.

"Come in." I moved aside and she shuffled inside.

She gasped when she saw my siblings, Kneeling down and talking to them in a higher pitched voice. I scoffed and sat back down with my book. She didn't seem as dumb as our last babysitter, but also didn't look like she wanted to be here so much.

"Hey, I never caught your name." She said, plopping down on the couch next to me.

"It's Blake." I said coldly, not looking up from my book.

"Aww, come on! Don't be so cold! open up." She poked me in the arm.

"Some people don't want to "open up" to strangers, some of them are content with staying unopened." I responded, turning the books page.

"So you like books? I used to read to my little sister, all sorts of stories, fantasy, sci-fi, even historical books." Her eyes got a more somber expression.

"Yeah? Why did you say "used to"?" I questioned, dog-earing my page and closing the book.

"She went to a high school that has on-campus dorms, and our parents thought it a good idea to make her stay there." She answered, finger-combing her hair.

"So you've been lonely?" I set the book on the table, and it gave a resounding thud.

"Yeah, a little, that's why I took on babysitting, to fill my time." She replaced her hands on her knees, leaning forward a little.

"Alright, well, go put my siblings to bed, and we can talk a little more." I said as I checked the time, seven-forty.

- **YANG** -

I pushed myself up from the couch and rounded up the two kids, making them giggle as I carried them to their bedroom.

I was barely able to open the bedroom door due to the two kids under my arms. I sighed once and set in getting them settled in bed.

It took nearly ten minutes per kid, but eventually they calmed down and stayed in bed, an fell asleep. I mocked wiping sweat from my brow and returned to the living room, where Blake was now in her PJ's.

"When did you change?" I asked, returning to my original seat.

"While you were bed wrestling my siblings, it took you a while." She responded, deep in her book again.

"You look nice." I instantly started berating myself for these words.

" _Dumb, stupid, idiot, you don't even know her!"_ I thought, and facepalmed.

"Thanks, my parents got them for me in Osaka." She said, moving her reading glasses up her nose.

"I guess it's about time I left." I said as I heard car doors closing.

"Stay a little longer? It would be good for you to meet my parents. Ya know, in case you decide to take the job again." She pleaded quietly.

"Alright, but I need to get home soon, My parents will be expecting me back." I checked my watch, it was eight-thirty. "Jeez! We just sat here for nearly an hour!"

Her parents walked in and saw Blake and I sat on the couch, and Blakes mom greets us.

"Hey, Blakey. Who's your friend?" Her mom asked, smiling sweetly.

"This is Yang, she was the babysitter, she handled the two really well." We stood up.

"Oh! Nice to meet you miss…"

"Xiao long, Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you." I shook hands with Blake's father.

I headed for the door, and Blake ran after me.

"Hey! Yang!" I turned "Can you meet me at the coffee shop off of Beacon lane saturday? I'd enjoy the company."

"Oh, sure, what time? I have nothing else, anyways." I pulled out my phone for the calendar.

"Is ten alright? We'll be out for a while, depending on what we do." She leaned against the wall.

"You….want _me_ to go places with you?" I asked, realizing the situation.

"Uh, yeah, that's why I asked." She rolled her eyes.

I was dumbfounded, no one asked if I wanted to go do things with them.

"See...see you at ten saturday." I said and back out the door, tripping over the threshold and quickly walking to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**| Updates will now slow, considering I need to continue writing this story, next chapter hopefully by Wednesday or sooner, no later! Anyways, Enjoy! Also I don't own any of these characters, they belong to RT|**

 **Blake**

That was weird. She seemed to find my asking her out different, almost as if she had trouble understanding why.

I went back to the couch and sat in a love-seat, studying her image imprinted on the inside of my eyelids. She _was_ pretty. I lost time sitting there, because next thing I know it's morning, and I had school. I stood up and stretched my tense back, cracking it multiple times.

I trudged to my room, rubbing my eyes and brushing my hair with my hands. I slid some clothes out of my closet and whipped them on. The time read eight fifty. I packed my bag and raced out the door.

"By mom! I'm off!" I yelled into the house and ran to my car. My car was simple. a small black four door that got me around.

It took me thirteen minutes to get to the school. The second I got into a parking spot I was out of my car and running to the front door. I was still late to first period by ten minutes.

"Ah, ms. Belladonna! How nice of you to join us!" My teacher, Mrs. Goodwitch, remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry." I muttered as I plopped into my seat.

"Sorry doesn't cover your absences!" She scolded, pointing a ruler at me.

"Alright." I slumped in my seat, opening my textbook and notebook.

"We're in history, not English." Weiss whispered to me as I opened the textbook. I gave her a thank you nod and returned the book to my backpack.

School that day went alright, considering the events. I was late to nearly all of my classes, and I didn't even go to math. All I could think about was that blonde. She had that ' _I'm dumb!'_ exterior, but inside I knew she was one of the smartest people I knew. I couldn't wait for ten the next day, Just seeing the girl made me excited inside.

 **Yang**

I wished I didn't have to go to school. I skipped most of my classes and sat on the roof, like my parents would care. I watched the nearby kindergarten kids running around, being as joyful as ever.

' _I wish life could always be that way, care free and fun.'_ I internally sighed, slumping down onto the low wall of the roof.

I walked into seventh period thirty minutes late.

"I'm glad you came to class." Mr. Oobleck said, patting me on the back. I smiled back because I knew he was genuinely happy I came to class. I wasn't able to think about French during French, and it cost me.

"Ms. Long? Can you answer the question?" Oobleck asked.

"Huh? Wha-what was the question?" I stuttered out.

"It was; what is the Je conjugation form of Venir? Very easy question." He sipped his coffee.

"Oh, its...viens, right?" I answered, he seemed to be happy, because he continued to ramble on about some sort of hobby or festival in french culture, not stopping for any breaths.

I stared out one of the small windows of the room, into the darkening clouds. They reminded me of Blake's hair. That and the smell of petrichor. For some reason Blake smelled like rain and happy flowers. I rested my chin on my hand and stared out at the buses pulling into the parking lot.

"...And that's the review of the finals!" Oobleck said. He quickly gave us all papers, and sat back at his desk the second the bell rang.

"Ms. Long, please stay after class for a second, will you?" He said, looking at me from behind shiny glasses.

"Oh, sure, whaddya need?" I responded, hoisting my backpack onto my back.

"You seemed...distant today, has something been going on in your family? Anything that you need to talk about? From reading your face, it seemed like you were happy, but I wasn't sure." He pushed those glasses up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I just met someone over the last few days that I like to think about." I replied, my thoughts returning to Blake.

"Ah, I'm glad it isn't a bad thing, have a nice weekend, Ms. Long." He looked at the stack of papers sitting on his desk.

I turned and walked out the door, my thoughts...well, they were still on a certain black haired lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**| Ah, another chapter, I hope this one is good, maybe a little repetitive. If anything in it sucks or you have any ideas for this story, please don't hesitate to tell me -Nick |**

 **SATURDAY**

I literally woke twenty minutes before I had to meet with Blake. I rushed myself in almost everything. I whipped some clothes on and hurriedly brushed my teeth. I did, however, take my time brushing my hair, as it is my favorite. I shoved some shoes on my feet and bolted out to my 1967 fastback mustang, don't ask how my family got it.

I almost broke some more speeding records as I raced to Beacon Lane. I casually parked next to what I thought Blake's car was, considering the Black haired lady sitting in the car next to mine. I rolled down the window and she jumped when she noticed.

"How long have you been there?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Ah...about thirty seconds."

"Oh, ready to be off?" She grabbed a bag from the seat beside her.

"Yep." I yawned slightly as I got out of my car, still a little groggy. I quickly turned and grabbed my forgotten wallet, shoving it in the back pocket of my jeans.

"You had nothing else going on, right?" Blake asked, looking up from her bag with those large amber eyes.

"Me? On the weekend? Of course not, I don'-" I cut off and blushed, looking away. I barely knew her! Why divulge such information?

"You don't what? I don't usually do this either, it's just…" She trailed off.

For some reason my eyes made their way back to hers, and for another unknown reason I just kept staring into them.

"So, where to?" I asked, breaking the awkward air between us.

"Oh, I just down to the cafè, I go there to hang out sometimes, it can get hectic at my house, with siblings and all…" She rubbed her neck.

"Yeah, I understand." I followed her out of the small parking lot.

"I was thinking of just hanging about the cafè for a bit, maybe getting lunch or something...if that's alright." Blake said, folding her arms as if she were cold.

"Sure, not like i'm needed elsewhere." I said, gesturing out with my hand.

"You said something the other day about a sibling, one that left to a on-campus dorm school." Blake said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, Ruby, yeah. She...she's my sister."

"You talk about her and your parents in tandem sometimes, like they caused on another."

"Mhm. My sister and I were close, once they sent her away, I...resented my parents for a while, now it's just plain dislike. That's also why I agreed so eagerly, it was this or hang out in my room all day." For some reason I felt so...comfortable sharing with Blake.

 **Blake**

Once we got into the cafè, we quickly found a place to sit and ordered some coffee.

I pulled a book out of my bag and scanned its words, while Yang went to the "little blondies room". The book quickly faded to the back of my mind as I thought about the current situation.

" _How did I convince_ HER _To come with me today? She doesn't even know me!"_ I thought as I looked blankly at the book.

She was quick to come back, though, so I wasn't left with my thoughts for so long.

"How'd it go?" I said, instantly regretting those idiotic words.

"The bathroom break?" She laughed, her laugh reminded me of a honey-and-peanut butter sandwich, sweet with bland undertones. "It went great."

I tentatively sipped my coffee, testing its heat levels. The small talk dissolved into awkwardly not looking at each other, or looking through the corners of our eyes.

"Is this how you hang with all your friends? Its a little…" Yang started.

"Awkward, weird, abnormal?" I continued.

"No...nice, relaxing, just being in the presence of ones you...uh, 'know'." She gave a light chuckle.

"You think so? I'm not one of a talker, so this is usually how it goes." I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Well, at least I'm spending time with anyone." Yang said, pulling out her phone. Her eyes grew wide and looked at me with those pretty light purple eyes.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked.

"M-my sister...she's home. Hey Blake, I gotta go." Yang started packing her stuff.

"Wait, I'll go with." I stood and shoved my book in my bag.

"Sorry for ruining this," She motioned to her surroundings. "but Ruby's never home."

"I understand, now lets go see your sister!" We quickly, nearly running, went back to our cars.

 **| Was it good? See you next time in about, hmm, next...Thursday? |**


	4. UPDATE, YO!

**Look, this week I had driving class, so I'm pushing my deadline for this back to Tuesday, considering I'm almost never home at this point, sorry about that, but it happens. Any ways go back through and read the stories I've written, maybe you'll like my other stuff too. Anyways leave a comment or anything if you want to tell me anything, or just leave a nice remark about this, Have a great day!**

 **~Nick**


	5. Chapter 5

**|Sorry for not getting it out yesterday, I was a little unprepared, to say the least, if you want them longer just ask, at the expense of longer times in between each chapter, maybe a few days at the most. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and see ya next time**

 **-Nick|**

 **Yang**

We got back to my place a little over fifteen minutes later, and Ruby's red four-door was parked out front.

"RUUUUBYYYYYYYY!" I yelled happily as I ran up to the porch.

She was in the doorway in an instant. We embraced, as sisters are to do.

I squeezed her in my arms, lifting her up slightly.

"Ang, 'er sqishing 'e." She mumbled through my chest.

"Sorry, its just been so long...too long." I set my sister down. She was dressed in her normal black hoodie - even though it was really warm out - that had a red rose on it and red trim, and those two silver tye-y hole things. She had her black army boots on, the ones I got her for her tenth birthday. Around her neck were some red headphones she bought herself, for her music purposes. Lastly, she had some washed out jeans on, just to contradict her look.

"Yang, it is really good to see you, I was just in the area because...well, work stuff, and thought I'd drop by. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Blake, we were hanging out. Are you dropping out of school? You mentioned work stuff."

"I decided I didn't want to do school anymore, so I bought an electric and started making my own music."

"So...you didn't 'drop by' because you were here from school, but from necessity? ARe we going to be living together again?" I did that awkward girly hand-near-face shake thing.

"Actually, I'll be living a few blocks over in the new apartments, my gir- umm, _partner_ is letting me stay with her." She re-adjusted the hood of her hoodie, and blushed slightly.

"Okay then, you'll be over here times though, right?" I asked.

"Totally, I'll have lots of time off, so I'll be over her all the time.

 **BLAKE**

" _It seems like Yang is more the little sister."_ I thought to myself, smiling slightly. Their interaction was pretty normal, albeit slightly more mature than usual. I smiled slightly at the thought, reversing their age roles really quick.

"...Oh this is Blake…" I heard my name, and snapped out of my weird daydream. I started paying more attention, but felt really awkward listening in on their family conversation.

"Yang," I said during one of the pauses. "Yang, I'm gonna go, this seems a little too personal for me to be here." I started backing away.

"Blake, no, we said we'd spend the day together, so we'll do just that." Yang seemed determined to keep me here, so I stayed.

Ruby and Yang talked for a while, so I pulled out my book. My thoughts slowly moved away from the book, and to my own siblings, and how they might be waiting for me to come home someday. My thoughts turned so real, and real life faded into the background.

My brother grew into a giant person, then in a deep voice yelled 'WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?'. The world started shaking, and my eyes flew open to see Yang shaking my shoulder.

"Hey sleepy, dinners ready, wanna stay? My mom made stew."

"What time is it?" I mumbled in a groggy voice. I shook away the terrible dream and sat up straighter.

"Only six, do you need to leave?" Yang looked a little saddened.

"I'll stay, I just needed the time." I couldn't resist her doggy

 **|Was this chapter good, or was too...different? Please leave a comment or follow to tell me how I'm doing, because honestly I don't know how you people feel about this story yet. If you have suggestions or questions comment or PM me.|**


	6. Chapter 6

**| Ah, a little longer, I think. This one gets a little...emotional, so be prepared. Any questions or comments leave em to me or PM me, hope you like it, maybe another chapter in a week or so. |**

 **YANG**

"Okay, well get up, it'll get cold if you don't." I pulled Blake up off the love-seat she was laying on.

"Alright." She stood up and leaned against me for a second. "Sorry."

"Blake its fine, you just woke up." I stood her up.

We walked into the dining room, and in it was the smell an sight of beef stew.

"Is this how you guys always eat?" Blake asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, never, but because Ruby came home, I guess my mom decided to have us eat together." I answered, passing the basket of rolls to Blake. "Normally I eat up in my room, considering my...relationship with my parents." I added quietly.

"Oh."

"Ruby," My mom said. "Tell us more about this...partner you have."

"Oh, well sh- I me- he's about my height, kinda, and kinda pretentious and a little haughty, but I like...him all the same." Ruby responded, setting down her fork.

"Oh, is he nice? You should visit with him sometime." My dad said, wiping his moustache.

"He's very busy all the time, with family business. May I...go?" Ruby wriggled nervously.

"Sure, honey." Our dad said. Ruby was instantly out of the room.

I left the first chance I could, to look for Ruby. I found her sitting on our old porch bench that we used to talk for hours on.

"Still haven't told our parents yet?" I checked to make sure Blake hadn't followed me.

"There weren't any good times to do so." She looked up at me sadly.

"Its fine, we can do it together after dessert, huh? Right there at the table, I'll be right there with you so you won't be alone."

"Alright, no time like the present, yeah?" She stood and moved into my arms and started crying. "Thanks Yang."

"Yeah, its alright." I slowly lowered both of us to the ground.

 **Blake**

I stood behind the wall quietly as Yang and Ruby had a conversation about...I don't even really want to know for sure. Ruby started crying about something, I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. I just didn't want to be stuck awkwardly with their parents as they talked about whatever. I wandered Yang's house for a bit until I found the bathroom, and did my business. My hair was all messed up from my nap on the chair, so I tried fixing that, but gave up so it sat poofy and large still.

I heard movement from downstairs and assumed Ruby and Yang had come back inside. I quietly moved down the stairs and walked to the dining room. The sisters were sitting in their seats again, and giving each other knowing looks every now and then.

I re-took my seat next to Yang and her mother served us a bowl of ice-cream, then joined her husband in the livingroom.

"You guys catch up finally?" I asked, poking at the butterscotch ice-cream.

"Yeah, we continued our conversation on how our lives were going." Yang said, she was obviously lying.

"Is that really what you talked about?" I asked, finally putting some of the cold mixture in my mouth.

"No…" Ruby said "We talked about...about our sexuality's." The last part she whispered.

"Yeah, thats really what we talked about." Yang agreed.

"Alright then, so gonna tell me?" I pondered.

"We are both gay." Yang said bluntly. "If you don't agree with that, then…" She trailed off.

"Really? You are?" I got a little hopeful for a second, but contained my excitement in case it was another lie.

"Yep, one-hundred percent gay!" Yang said, then grinned madly. "So you're fine with it?"

"Fine with it? I'm a lesbian too!" I exclaimed quietly. "I thought that people like us weren't around here, considering how religious this area is…"

"Yang...Should we go now?" Ruby whispered, looking at her empty bowl.

"Not yet, Ruby, wait for Blake. Because, ya know." Yang patted Ruby on her head.

I took my time enjoying the butterscotch flavor of the ice-cream. It was rare for me to eat ice-cream, mostly because I didn't care for sweet things, also because of how weird the concept of it was to me; flavored frozen milk in a bowl.

Once I finished Ruby took our bowls to the kitchen and re-joined us in the dark living room. I stood in the doorway while Ruby and Yang stood shoulder to shoulder talking to their parents.

"Mom, this is a really awkward thing to talk about, but I think we both needed to tell you before we left for good." Yang started.

"Ugh, Yang! These speeches won't make the reaction different. Mom, Dad, we're both gay." Ruby finished.

"Oh, you both...are?" Their mom looked at the sisters in surprise.

"Did you talk to your friend about this? How does she feel?" Their dad asked.

"Oh, I'm also a lesbian." I chimed.

"Hmm." Grunted their dad.

"As much as we love you, Yang, Ruby, you have to leave, we can't have Gay people living in our house, you can still visit, but you can't live here anymore. Yang, you'll need to pack your things and move in with someone." Their mom said, putting her hand on theirs. Yang pulled away disgustedly and ran to her room.

She came down about fifteen minutes later.

"Blake, can I stay at your place tonight?" She asked.

 **| Was it good? Again leave a comment or PM me for anything you have. I don't own RWBY in any way, I'm just using names of characters and places. Again, most likely another chapter in about a week. |**


	7. RWBY Babysitter re-update 2

**|So sorry for this, but I kinda forgot about this story for a bit, but soon it** ** _WILL_** **be back! I just need a few days to finish up where I had left off in the last bit. SO... be prepared for some more Bumblebee action in the coming week-week and a half! Honestly It may be up in a day or two, so I'll get on that, I do still love writing Bumblebee. See you guys with the next chapter!**

 **-Nick**


	8. Chapter 7

**YANG**

"Blake, can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked after I had gathered my things. All of my personal items were packed into a duffle bag and all my clothes in a suitcase.

"Uh, sure Yang, do you remember the way to my house?" Blake responded.

"Yeah, mostly." I repositioned the duffle bag on my shoulder.

We both we to our respective cars, and we drove to Blake's house.

We arrived at Blake's house about twenty minutes later, and it was dark. We walked to the front door and rang the bell a few times, and saw some lights turn on.

"Uh? Blake? Why are you home so late?" Blake's dad sad when he opened the door.

"Dad, it's eight o'clock, it's not late."

"Why's your friend here?"

"Her parents rejected her, can we talk inside?" Blake asked, moving her dad aside.

"Alright, then." He moved aside, rubbing his eyes.

We walked inside and saw the entire house dark. Blake lead me to a door that she opened and waved me in. It was a mostly blank room with a bed, nightstand, dresser, and desk in.

"You can stay here, I guess." Blake said, motioning me into the room. She flipped the light on.

"Thank you…" I mumble and set my bag on the bed.

"Stay as long as you need!" Blake's father exclaimed as he walked to the doorway.

"You don't know how much this means to me…" I say to both of them.

"Huh? What was that?" Her father says.

"I mean, you are so accepting of me instantly it's almost weird! Shouldn't you be a little concerned?" I exclaim, looking dead into Blake's father's eyes.

"Not really, it's not like you haven't been in our house before, plus we know a bit about you." he smiles at me and goes upstairs.

"Anyway, night." Blake says to me and also goes upstairs.

I sigh to myself and sit on the bed, mind reeling from the events. I fall back and just lay on the bed, and before long, fell asleep.

 **BLAKE**

I sighed as I slowly climbed the stairs, hearing Yang sit on the bed. I blushed slightly as I mentally reviewed my plans. I opened my door slowly, as to not wake my mom. I sat on my bed for a second, then stood and changed into my pajamas.

"Blake, sleep tight." I heard my dad mumble from my doorway.

"Night dad." I respond, getting under my covers. I pulled out my current book and read a few pages, before setting it down because I can't focus on it.

I look at the time; ten o'clock. I had read for a solid hour and a half. I stood from my bed and creeped down the stairs. Yang's door was closed, but I could tell she was still up from the light under her door. I knocked gently and I heard the soft pounding of feet.

"Yeah?" Yang opened the door a small bit.

"It's me, couldn't sleep, may I?" I motioned to the door.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." She opened the door so I could slip in.

Inside she had already transformed it to her tastes, stacks of CD's sat around on many surfaces, her laptop was already set up, her clothes were hung up, posters somehow tacked onto the walls.

"It's so...you." I say, doing a slight spin.

"You think? It's not gunna be the same again though…" She trailed off, laying back on her bed.

"Yeah, it fits you, hopefully you can make it similar." I sat next to her, trying not to be too close.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." She said again.

"Stop thanking me, it was a simple thing to do, by the way, did you ever tell me where your sis is staying?" I looked into her magenta eyes.

"Oh, at her friends. She has a few in these parts." She said back to me, slurring slightly.

"I see." I was getting a little sleepy myself, but didn't realize it until I woke up in Yang's embrace, and my dad standing in the doorway.

"You guys...you didn't 'do' anything last night, right?" He asked.

"No dad!" I broke Yang's embrace. "I couldn't sleep last night so I came down to talk to her, but I guess we both fell asleep." I sat on the bed and stretched. "Can you...leave so we can get dressed?"

"Oh, sure." He left.

"Yang," I shook her "wake up…" I eyed the glass of water she had gotten last night. I grabbed it and was about to pour it on her when one of her eyes shot open.

"No…" She said weakly.

"Alright then, get up, it's Sunday, let's go do something." I smiled at her.

 _|Finally got it out, took a while, huh? Hope you enjoyed this piece, leave a comment if you want another soon, if not I may forget about it again! JK, next chapter will be in about a week or so.|_

Till next time

-Nick G.


End file.
